1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light-emitting diode and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are playing an increasingly important role in our daily life. Traditionally, LEDs are become ubiquitous in many applications, such as communications and other areas, such as mobile phones, appliances and other electronic devices. Recently, the demand for nitride based semiconductor materials (e.g., having Gallium Nitride or GaN) for opto-electronics has increased dramatically for applications such as video displays, optical storage, lighting, medical instruments, for-example. Conventional blue light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are formed using semiconductor materials of nitride, such as GaN, Al GaN, InGaN and AlInGaN. Most of the semiconductor layers of the aforementioned-typed light emitting devices are epitaxially formed on electrically non-conductive sapphire substrates. Since the sapphire substrate is an electrically insulator, electrodes cannot be directly formed on the sapphire substrate to drive currents through the LEDs. Rather, the electrodes directly contact a p-typed semiconductor layer and an n-typed semiconductor layer individually, so as to complete the fabrication of the LED devices. However such configuration of electrodes and electrically non-conductive nature of sapphire substrate represents a significant limitation for the device operation. For example, a semi-transparent contact needs to be formed on the p-layer to spread out the current from p-electrode to n-electrode. This semi-transparent contact reduces the light intensity emitted from the device due to internal reflectance and absorption. Moreover, p- and n-electrodes obstruct the light and reduce the area of light emitting from the device. Additionally, the sapphire substrate is a heat insulator (or a thermal insulator) and the heat generated during the device operation can not be effectively dissipated, thus limiting the device reliability.
FIG. 1 shows one such conventional LED. As shown therein, the substrate is denoted as 1. The substrate 1 can be mostly sapphire. Over the substrate 1, a buffer layer 2 is formed to reduce the lattice mismatch between substrate 1 and GaN. The buffer layer 2 can be epitaxially grown on the substrate 1 and can be AlN, GaN, AlGaN or AlInGaN. Next, an n-GaN based layer 3, a multi-quantum well (MQW) layer 4, and a p-GaN layer 5 are formed in sequence. An etching method is employed to form an exposing region 6 on the n-GaN based layer 3. An electrical conductive semi-transparent coating is provided above the p-GaN layer 5. Finally, the n-electrode 9 and p-electrode 8 are formed on selected electrode areas. The n-electrode 9 is needed on the same side of device as p-electrode to inject electrons and holes into the MQW active layer 4, respectively. The radiative recombination of holes and electrons in the layer 4 emits light. However, limitations of this conventional LED structure include: (1) Semi-transparent contact on p-layer 5 is not 100% transparent and can block the light emitted from layer 4; (2) current spreading from n-electrode to p-electrode is not uniform due to position of electrodes; and (3) heat is accumulated during device operation since sapphire is a thermal and electrical insulator.
To increase available lighting area, vertical LEDs have been developed. As shown in FIG. 2, a typical vertical LED has a substrate 10 (typically silicon, GaAs or Ge). Over the substrate 10, a transition metal multi-layer 12, a p-GaN layer 14, an MQW layer 16, a n-GaN layer 18 are then formed. The n-electrode 20 and the p-electrode 22 are then formed on selected areas as electrodes.
U.S. patent publication No. 2004/0135158 shows one way to realize vertical LED structure by (a) forming a buffering layer over a sapphire substrate; (b) forming a plurality of masks over said buffering layer, wherein said substrate, said buffering layer and said plurality of masks jointly form a substrate unit; (c) forming a multi-layer epitaxial structure over said plurality of masks, wherein said multi-layer epitaxial structure comprises an active layer; extracting said multi-layer epitaxial structure; (d) removing said remaining masks bonding with a bottom side of said multi-layer epitaxial structure after extracting; (e) coating a metal reflector over said bottom side of said multi-layer epitaxial structure; (f) bonding a conductive substrate to said metal reflector; and (g) disposing a p-electrode over an upper surface of said multi-layer structure and an n-electrode over a bottom side of said conductive substrate.